


No Masks

by bela013



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the Prompts I filled at Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Masks

She had to hold down her mirth whenever she saw the new lady of Dreadfort. She could see the little girl’s true nature just as well as she could see Ramsay’s when he was still a child. But Roose was blind to it all.

It was all very sweet for her. Someday, the Bolton lord will wake up bathed in his own blood, and she won’t have to lift a finger


End file.
